Stormwind Shadowmist Crisis
The Stormwind Shadowmist Crisis was the conflict following the discovery of dark mists creeping into Elwynn Forest, Westfall and the Redridge Mountains from Duskwood in the Summer of 30 L.C.. Hints of Corruption In August of 33 L.C., a number of seemingly disconnected events troubled the realm of Stormwind. The Silver Hand Chapter, in pursuit of a rogue wizard, found and vanquished several demons throughout the countryside - eventually finding that the wizard was a warlock who served the Burning Legion. Meanwhile, in the Burning Steppes, the Westridge Cavaliers discovered that the Blackrock Clan harbored a Necromancer who bore a magical tome that was eventually ascribed to the Burning Legion. Archmage Beauregard Galimus, the court-wizard of Westridge, took the tome into the Outlands, where it and its Dreadlord master were destroyed with the aid of a Demon Hunter. The ills of the realm seemed to quiet for a time - with the interests of the kingdom focused on the ongoing Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria and Kalimdor. Such was broken when the subjects of the County of Eastvale reported strange happenings and an eerie chill coming from the southern banks of Elwynn. With most of the Eastvale milita deployed abroad, they requested that the Westridge Cavaliers investigate. Spiders from the Mist Soon after the Cavaliers arrived at Ridgepoint Tower, Archmage Galimus set off to scry for any sinister magics as the rest of the armsmen and knights prepared to scout the forest. With his scrying inconclusive due to a mysterious interference, Galimus sent out with a full accompaniment of Footmen and Cavaliers to investigate the southern banks. It was not long before the entire company was overtaken by a choking and blinding fog that crept over them from the south. Brandishing torches, the armsmen continued their search for clues. Finding a caravan that had apparently been ransacked, the patrol searched the area and investigated the bodies. One of the slain villagers' bodies erupted with an uncountable number of spiders that quickly summoned a swarm. Spiders the size of horses attacked the king's men, driving them back to Ridgepoint Tower just as Sir Korvock Ashbane of the Silver Hand Chapter was visiting the area. Battered and worn, the survivors of the attack rallied at Ridgepoint Tower. As Sir Ashbane rode for Stormwind to summon a contingent of Paladins to aid with the crisis, the Cavaliers stood fast against persistant attacks by the horse-sized spiders. Archmage Galimus sought the aid of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, who agreed to send a detachment of mages to investigate the magical nature of the shadowy mists. Returning with a full accompaniment of Knights of the Silver Hand Chapter, Sir Korvock and the Paladins of the Silver Hand slew a number of the spiders, relieving the Cavaliers at Ridgepoint Tower. Joined by the agents of the Magus Senate led by Archmage Verus Baelheit, the Cavaliers marched on to the Redridge Mountains to see if the mists had spread elsewhere in the Kingdom. and agents of the Magus Senate of Dalaran discover the Three Corners Garrison covered in webs.]] When the party arrived in the County of Ridgegarde, they found the Three Corners Garrison completely overrun by the same spiders they had fought in the forest. Soldiers of the Redridge Brigade were bound as half-digested corpses that spewed even more spiderlings upon the heroes of the Alliance. Wielding torches to keep the spiders at bay, the group of Cavaliers and Mages made their way into the main keep of the garrison, finding that it too was overtaken by webs and spider eggs. Disturbed by the defenders of Stormwind, the giant broodmother of the spiders appeared, descending the grand staircase and threatening the soldiers with her fangs and corrosive venom. After failing to communicate with the great beast, the mages set their magics to roast it alive in a great torrent of flame. As the tower filled with noxious fumes, a portal was conjured and both the Cavaliers and the agents of the Magus Senate made their timely escape from the Three Corners Garrison. Defense of Eastvale Returning to the forest, the forces of Stormwind and their allies fought the spiders of the mist to a standstill, beating them back from the roads. Villagers from the surrounding farms fled to the County of Eastvale, their homes destroyed and overrun. Duke Maxen Montclair summoned Duke Erich Gottfried Manstein to Westridge Keep, informing him of his land's plight. While Duke Erich's retainers were fighting in the Rescue of Turalyon, Duke Maxen rallied the Westridge Cavaliers and any who would aid to defend Eastvale from the impending threat. The Magus Senate of Dalaran, Lineage of the Moon, Grand Alliance Vanguard and Silver Hand Chapter all sent soldiers and healers to aid in the defense. Fortifications were erected around Easvale Logging Camp to protect the refugees and their belongings. After a gathered prayer, the defenders split to their own tasks. While the Grand Alliance Vanguard set off to reinforce Ridgepoint Tower, Archmage Beauregard Galimus led a contingent of the defenders to investigate Stone Cairn Lake. Duke Maxen led the defense of Eastvale, positioning the Lineage of the Moon, Silver Hand Chapter and Westridge Cavaliers amongst the barricades. As night fell on the 11th of August, the beasts of the wild attacked in force. At the logging camp, spiders and voidwalkers emerged from the mists and threw themselves at the defenders with impunity. Armed with torches, the defenders of the realm fought bravely. The spiders and voidwalkers were eventually driven back, though fiercer beasts soon came to contend in their place. A spider easily the size of an elekk surprised the Lineage of the Moon, leaping at them from the trees. The beast was hard fought, thrashing its massive legs about and crushing their leader in its gaping maw. From the north, a Voidlord of terrible power coalesced from the mists, assailing the Westridge Cavaliers' section of the barricade - wielding lighting and fire as weapons. Through the concerted effort of Eastvale's defenders, both were vanquished after an arduous battle. The mists subsided and the denizens of the forest retreated back to their lairs. The celebration in Eastvale was short lived, however; dampened by the news of Duke Erich's passing in the Outlands. Category:Events Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Campaigns Category:Lineage of the Moon